Give A Little More
by time-is-warped
Summary: Thor confronts Loki whilst he is imprisoned by S.H.I.E.L.D. His initial anger wears off when he realises how broken and pained his brother is, and rather than fight with Loki, he chooses to comfort him instead.


**A/N: ****This is my first time writing for this fandom, so I'm kind of nervous, but I could not resist. Any and all constructive criticism in welcome.**

**Give A Little More**

"Brother," Loki greets in a cold tone. His handsome face is marred by a cruel smirk; his green eyes appear ghoulish in the dim lighting of the cell. "Have you come to bargain with me? To plead with me to return to my senses? If so, then I am afraid you are wasting your time."

He is being held in a S.H.I.E.L.D cell whilst Tony Stark develops bindings which are able to block his magic. Thor believes that his brother could easily escape from the flimsy prison, and yet he is choosing not to. He knows better than to question his brother's intentions.

Loki eyes him warily as he approaches. "Why are you here, Thor? What is it you want from me?" He sounds exhausted – an echo of his usual verbosity.

"I want to know what reason you have for causing such destruction, Loki." His voice sounds hoarse with emotion, much to his embarrassment. "This is unlike your tricks and pranks."

The other man rises to his feet, a feral snarl of anger escaping from his lips. "You know nothing, Thor! How could you possibly know what is the norm for me when you were so busy drinking mead at feasts and bedding maidens? Your time was occupied with being the 'Golden Prince'!"

Thor steps toward him, furious. "Do not say such things! I always noticed you, Loki. I always cared for you, and protected you when your pranks went awry!"

"And that made you even more beloved – that you were willing to take the blame for the peculiar, treacherous little prince!"

Thor frowns. "So you tried to take Midgard as recompense for your apparent troubled childhood? Why?"

"I wanted you to suffer," Loki spits out. "Suffer as I did when I fell from the Bifrost."

"What has happened to you, brother?" Thor urges; his voice filled with concern. "Something has twisted you into this broken, mad creature that stands before me."

He winces as Loki emits a strangled laugh. It sounds crazed and pained. "I was always this way, brother. You were simply too blind to see it."

"No. No, that is untrue." He grasps Loki's thin wrist and pulls him closer, inspecting him. "Something has hurt you."

"Release me, you fool."

He meets Loki's eyes and it pains him to see the agony that they hold.

"Thor, let me go." There is a sense of urgency in Loki's smooth voice, and it makes Thor yearn to hold him closer and comfort him. It reminds him of their past encounters when they were still youngsters; stealing kisses and loving each other in darkened chambers.

The memories encourage him to press closer to his brother, a broad hand reaching up to brush across Loki's sharp cheekbone.

"Thor…"

The broken, pleading tone of the other's voice incites an overwhelming urge to love and protect Loki; an urge that he hasn't felt for some time. He cautiously presses his lips to Loki's, his hand tentatively cupping his neck.

Loki immediately tries to seize control of the kiss, his tongue battling against Thor's for dominance. Thor groans and pushes his brother against the wall, pulling away with a heaving chest. "Brother…"

He gazes at him intently, trapped against the wall by Thor's muscular arms. "Take me." He demands, arching his back so their hips meet. "Show me that you still care for me."

"Loki, we cannot." Thor protests, even as his hips buck against the other man's and he emits a low moan. "I have nothing to prepare you."

Loki scoffs. "I still have enough magic for those purposes, Thor."

"Then why do you remain imprisoned?" He is less alarmed by the revelation than perhaps he ought to be, but his brother has always managed to escape confinement and rid himself of anything blocking his magic.

"It matters not." Loki mutters against his ear, his lips brushing against the sensitive skin. "We must hurry."

Thor reaches for his shirt, but Loki shrugs his hands away. "We do not have time to fully undress, brother. We are under surveillance."

The thought is almost enough to halt his actions until Loki slips his hand into his trousers and brushes cold fingers against his hard cock. "Loki…"

"I want you to have me, Thor, before we return to Asgard." The younger man murmurs against his neck, agile fingers still grasping his cock. "And I am put to trial for my wrongdoings."

"I will not let any harm come to you." He promises; gritting his teeth in pleasure as Loki twists his wrist. "I will always protect you no matter the cost."

"You would go against the Allfather's word?" Loki asks curiously, withdrawing and tugging at his own trousers. "You would protect me, even if it meant defying him?"

"Yes," He replies softly, tentatively running his hand through Loki's hair. "I lost you once, brother. I'm not willing to do so again."

Loki crashes their mouths together in a hard, frantic kiss, tugging at Thor's trousers hastily; his fingers trembling so hard that they miss repeatedly. Thor pushes him back and undoes them himself with clumsy fingers.

He pauses to admire his brother. Loki has always been beautiful to Thor; his pale, soft skin and lean body a fitting contrast to Thor's tanned, brawny body which is littered with scars from spars and battles. He has always appeared ethereal to Thor; like something beautiful and untouchable from another realm.

Loki presses himself against the wall, the pale skin of his thighs visible under his tunic. Thor has never seen anything more enticing; Loki is presenting himself to him, eager and wanton for his touch. He strokes his trembling thighs with a warm, callused hand; barely succeeding to supress a chuckle when Loki arches into his touch.

"Loki." He says; his voice deep and rough with arousal. "Use your magic."

His brother complies, uttering a spell with a shaky voice. "Thor. Take me, now."

He presses his fingers into Loki, groaning at the tight heat. "It has been too long, brother, since I last had you at my mercy like this." He kissed Loki's bared neck as he removes his fingers.

"Do not wait any longer." The younger man pants. "Have me now."

Loki spreads his legs wider, an open display of need as Thor steps closer and begins to press in. He groans at the feeling of tightness and heat enveloping his cock, pausing briefly to allow Loki to adjust.

"Do not stop, Thor." Loki grunts, pushing back against him. His hands are braced against the wall, white with pressure.

He continues to slide in as far as he is able before swiftly pulling out and thrusting back into him. Loki groans deeply, urging Thor on. His grip on Loki's hips tighten, almost certain to leave bruises as he tugs his brother closer.

His brother turns his head, clearly straining his neck at an uncomfortable angle in order to press his lips to Thor's. It is a wet, filthy kiss and it lasts mere seconds, but it is enough to spur him on. He fucks into Loki hard, evoking a string of curses from the normally eloquent god.

"Thor…" He moans, arching his back into each thrust. "I need…"

He knows exactly what Loki seeks and he immediately gratifies his brother, trailing a hand across his protruding hipbone to stroke his cock. Loki hisses, his hips rolling into the touch.

"Thor." Loki pants, his voice tight with restrained pleasure.

He presses deeper into his brother, increasing the pace of his thrusts to turn the other man into a gasping, trembling wreck. He tightens his grip on Loki's cock, stroking in tandem with his thrusts and within a few minutes, Loki is tossing his head back; eyes wide and mouth slack in pleasure as he comes.

The sight of his brother coming undone is enough to tip Thor over the edge; he thrusts harshly into Loki one more time before releasing and filling Loki with his come, muffling his groans in his shoulder.

Thor pulls away from his brother gently, smiling as his brother responds sluggishly. "Brother," he says fondly. "You must get dressed."

He assists Loki, despite his angry assurances that he can do it himself, and presses one last lingering kiss to his lips. "I must leave you now. I will see you tomorrow. Try to get some rest before we return to Asgard."

Loki says nothing; he merely watches as Thor adjusts his appearance and strides out of the cell. He does not pause even once, much to Loki's dismay, until he hesitantly murmurs the one phrase Thor did not expect to hear from his brother.

"Thank you."


End file.
